Just One Night
by Lisa Jane
Summary: Aladdin loses Jasmine in one night to Jafar
1. One

_Now, what I never understood about Jafar wanting to be Sultan via marrying Jasmine is why didn't he simply hypnotize her into loving him? Would have been far easier than getting the Genie and trying to wish it and have her pretend and etc etc. Starts when Jasmine's alone in her room before Aladdin (I cannot put into words my distaste for Aladdin, the character) shows up as the Prince on the magic carpet. Jasmine, Jafar, Aladdin and the rest of them belong to Disney. This is second Aladdin story, and I'm not sure how I'm going with keeping the characters in proper character, so please give me in positive or negative (with a note on how I can improve it) comment in the reviews. Enjoy!_

__

* * *

****

**JUST ONE NIGHT**

****

**Chapter One**

****

* * *

Jasmine rested on her couch on her stomach, her chin on her hand and her other hand dangling over the couch to stroke Rajah on the top of his head. She sighed. Stupid law and stupid men. They actually thought that she wouldn't mind them discussing who she could and could not marry; it had served them right for her to snap at them. She had been slightly impressed that when she had caught them, not one of the three could look her in the eye.

The very thought of marrying Prince Ali…whatever his name was. That pathetic display in the city, it would be like living in a three ring circus being married to him! What did he think he could do – sweep her off her feet and think that she was some hopeless girl who thought Prince Charming would come in at any moment, like in those sweet, sappy Disney movies? Not bloody likely. He was more like Prince Conceited.

'On Jasmine's behalf'. Jasmine rolled her eyes and gave Rajah a scratch. Since _when_ did Jafar even give a thought of sticking up for her, let alone speaking on behalf of her. She had to admit that she was feeling what he had said – Prince Ali definitely was no different than the others, and he would get the same response as the others; a very firm rejection.

Had all the men in the palace completely lost their minds?

Rajah made a protest sound, as if he had read Jasmine's mind. She smiled down at him and rested her hand under his jaw, feeling the fur sweep up between her fingers. 'Oh Rajah, not you. You have never lost your mind.' Content, Rajah was about to put his head back down on the floor when there was a sudden knock at Jasmine's door and both he and Jasmine raised their heads.

'Who's there?' she called out. It was most likely her father, she thought bitterly, probably begging her to at least speak with Prince Ali.

'It is I, Princess.'

'Jafar? What are _you _doing here?' Jasmine sat up on the couch as Jafar indeed walked into the room and closed the door behind him, coming to a stop some metres away from herself. As she stared up at the man she detested, Jasmine had to remind herself that he had stepped in earlier and told Prince Ali he was no different from the rest, but at the same time, she had not heard the entire conversation and she definitely could not forget that Jafar had ordered the death of the boy from the marketplace.

Though this Prince Ali did much look like the boy from the marketplace. But the boy from the marketplace was far more polite, and seemed to care far more about others.

'Princess?'

Jasmine blinked as she realized that as she had been so far down amongst her thoughts, she had forgotten Jafar was there in the first place. Then her eyes narrowed. 'So what you brings you here, into my chambers, mind you?'

'I apologize.'

Jasmine stared at him. Jafar never apologized for anything. She thought about snapping at him and ordering him out from her room, but her curiosity got the better of her. 'Whatever for?'

'For our behaviour in the throne room today, that you saw. It was not polite of this…Prince Ali boy to come into the palace completely unannounced and I believe him to be just another who does not deserve your hand. However, you are right; you are not a prize to be won and we should not be meddling in your choices – or lack thereof – of future husband.' Jafar could not believe what he had just said, but it was necessary for his plan to succeed.

When she had wondered if the men in the palace had completely lost their minds, she now knew that Jafar had. She studied him. There was not the slightest hint of cruelty or snideness in his face or tone. If she didn't know him, she would have believed that he was being entirely honest and truthful. As it was, Jasmine was slightly believing him, and she tilted her head to the side.

'Why should I believe you?'

Jafar hadn't prepared himself for that question, and could only honestly offer a shrug in response. 'No reason. If I were you, I wouldn't be believing me either.' _I'm not believing me, and it's me that's saying it_, Jafar thought to himself, impressed, but controlled himself so he would show it.

Jasmine still wasn't convinced. 'And what about the boy in the marketplace? I quite liked him. I liked him more than any of the princes, and that's saying quite a lot. And then you went along and…and…' Shamefully, she felt her voice catch in her throat, and she looked down at Rajah, who nudged her gently at her ankle. She felt the air swirl as Jafar walked over and rested his hands and the head of the couch. Rajah growled softly at him until Jasmine gave Rajah a slight shake of the head and he instantly calmed down, but still watched Jafar with glaring eyes.

'I told you what I truthfully believed, Princess,' he said gently. 'I did think that he had kidnapped you. Someone who kidnaps the Princess should not be let go so easily.' _And he wasn't, but if you'd like to go find him, check in the depths of the desert somewhere. You'll find his body and head in one._

Jasmine looked up at him, then looked down at her lap and bit her lip. She could understand how it would've seemed that way. 'I wasn't kidnapped. I left of my own accord.'

A small shudder went through her as she felt Jafar's long, thin hands hold her around her upper arms, his beard against her shoulder, his breath hot in her ear. 'I know.'

She turned in his hands to face him. 'You know?'

'Of course I know.' That was the first ounce of truth that had left Jafar's lips since he'd walked into Jasmine's chambers.

Jasmine stared at him. 'You won't tell my father, will you?'

Her breath hitched in her throat as Jafar stared into her eyes. 'Between us only.'

__

_Okay, this is most definitely getting weird_, Jasmine thought as Jafar sat on the couch opposite her, _What does he think he's got to gain by being so nice to me?_

__

_What makes you think he wants to gain anything?_

__

_Don't be stupid! He wouldn't be nice to me simply because he feels like it!_

__

_True, but I have my doubts this time…_

Jafar watched as Jasmine clearly argued with herself inside. He could tell she wasn't sure whether he was being real or not. Of course he wasn't, but she didn't need to know that. _Perfect_, he thought to himself, as Jasmine leaned back somewhat comfortably against the back of the couch, looking as if she was believing him.

__

_Well…any reason for which he would be lying he gave quite a believable reasoning for…_

'I wish there wasn't this stupid law.' Jasmine blinked. She hadn't expected to say that. She had planned on saying something along the lines of 'well, who would believe would deserve my hand?' but not 'I wish there wasn't this stupid law.'

'Well, when you are married, perhaps you can convince your then husband to change that law.'

Jasmine stared at him. 'What would you do, if you were Sultan?'

__

_Other than take over Agrabah, the Seven Deserts and the world? Not a lot, actually. _'Change that law, for one thing.' _Because once I would become Sultan with you as my bride, where would be the need for the law?_

Jasmine finally said what she had intended on saying before. 'If you don't believe Prince Ali is worthy of me, who would you say is?'

Jafar smiled, and held his staff between his hands, the head of the staff facing towards Jasmine. 'Certaintly not any of the suitors you've seen.'

She sighed and lowered her head, only for it to be lifted by Jafar's fingers. 'But I only have one day left. What am I supposed to do?' _If he's Father's adviser, he can advise me too._

'Don't worry, Princess,' Jafar replied calmly, raising the staff. Unfortunately for Jasmine, at this point she was eye to eye with the staff, as it began to hypnotize. 'Everything will be fine.'

'Everything…will be fine…' Jasmine couldn't see. Colours flashed before her eyes and Jafar's voice echoed inside her head. Yet she felt strangely calm.

'If you marry me, you won't have to worry about finding a suitor. Just love me, it'll be so much easier.'

'Marry you…'

Jafar smiled to himself as Jasmine's eyes darkened. _Perfect_. He reached forward and rested a hand against her cheek. Jasmine purred softly, closing her eyes.

'So will you marry me, my dear?'

Jasmine opened those incredibly dark eyes and pressed her hand against his own, running her other hand down his jaw and stroking his beard, sitting up and moving her face within inches of his. 'Of course…Sultan.' With that, she pulled him close and kissed him.

After a few moments, Jafar pulled away and looked down at the blue that Jasmine wore. 'Blue is so…angelic,' he said slowly, 'Do you have another colour?'

'Red.'

Jafar smiled coldly, and was pleased when he was met with an equally cool smile from Jasmine. 'Perfect.' In his hands appeared a gold crown and he rested it on top of Jasmine's hair. He stood, walked around the couch and whispered into Jasmine's ear, 'Sleep well, Sultana.'

Jasmine smiled. 'Sleep well, Sultan,' and she watched him leave, closing the doors behind him.

Rising from the couch and walking to her vanity, Jasmine took off the crown and rested it carefully on the dresser, before pulling her hair free from the Princessey crown and blue hairties. Shaking her long hair, she carefully gathered her hair back into a ponytail, now tied with a red hairtie. She changed into another outfit – identical to the one she currently wore, but red – and placed the crown carefully back in her hair. With a cool smile, she made her way back to the couch and lay down on it, stroking Rajah's head.

'Thank god, no more suitors,' she murmured. 'I will make a wonderful sultana, won't I, Rajah?' Rajah gave a purr of contentment and rubbed his head against her hand. 'I knew you would agree.'

'Princess Jasmine?'

Both Jasmine and Rajah raised their heads at the sound of a voice coming from the balcony, beyond the curtains. Rajah growled softly.

'Who's there?' Jasmine called out, unable to clearly see the figure. It definitely wasn't Jafar, as far as she could tell, as this figure was too short and besides, if it were, Jafar would've had to have left the palace and climb the wall up to her balcony within minutes, when he could've just walked back through her bedroom door.

Aladdin, outside in his Prince Ali costume, jumped down from the edge of the balcony to stand properly on it. 'It's me, Prince Ali.' He lowered his voice to sound more royal. 'Ahem – Prince Ali Ababwa.'

Jasmine rolled her eyes and rose from her position on the couch, patting her thigh. 'Come on, Rajah,' she whispered softly, before making her way to the curtains and sticking her head out the parting, speaking coldly to Aladdin, 'I do _not _want to see you,' before closing the curtains once more.

Aladdin's eyes opened wide at the red harem outfit Jasmine wore, as well as the gold crown, and reached his arm out towards her. 'No, no, please Princess. Give me a chance.'

She watched through the curtains as Rajah ran across the balcony and attempted to attack him. _Serves that boy right. _Making her way out the curtains to stand halfway out on the balcony, she watched with a smug smile, making no attempt to help Aladdin out. 'Just leave me alone.'

By this point, Aladdin had taken off his turban in a desperate attempt to wave Rajah away. 'Good kitty, take off. Down kitty,' he murmured softly.

Jasmine smirked. 'Rajah, come here.' Obediently, Rajah left Aladdin and came back to Jasmine, sitting down calmly beside her. Kneeling down, she scratched Rajah gently under the chin and nuzzled his fur, before standing again, resting a hand on her hip as she faced Aladdin.

Aladdin stared at her quietly before clearing his throat and managing to speak, 'What are you wearing?'

Jasmine's cold answer stunned him. 'A red harem girl's outfit and a gold crown. What does it _look _like I'm wearing?'

He flushed. 'I'm sorry, Princess. But why are you wearing that?'

'Because we got tired of the blue, alright?'

Aladdin felt panic rising up inside him. _We_? 'Who's we?'

__

_So many stupid questions. Why does he care? _'That's none of your concern.' Jasmine advanced on him. 'Look, just go. I don't want to see you and if my suitor catches you here, you will be very sorry.'

It was at this point Aladdin remembered the crown that she wore. 'Your…suitor?'

'That's right. My suitor.' Jasmine sighed inwardly. _All princes are pathetic – need everything explained to them in very simple terms. _'It works like this – if I do not chose a suitor by my sixteenth birthday, my father chooses for me. As I quite dislike any suitor that has shown his little conceited face around here – not unlike yourself – I marry the royal vizier.'

__

_Who's the royal…oh, god, no_. '_Jafar _is your suitor?'

'Well, look who we have here. Sherlock Holmes in all his glory,' Jasmine spat out cruelly. 'Yes, my suitor's Jafar, and there's not a single thing you can do about it.'

As Jasmine approached Aladdin, he realized with a shock that her eyes were far darker than normal, and not because of the light. _Is she…hypnotized? _'Jasmine, you're hypnotized! You don't have to marry him!'

Jasmine laughed. 'Oh I know that. But I _want _to. After all, I love him.'

'You don't love him, either!'

__

_Who on earth is this Prince to tell me who I do and don't love_? 'You have no right to be saying such things. I love Jafar and will marry him,' Jasmine leaned in close and pressed her hand flat against Aladdin's chest. 'You will return to your palace and feel much pity for yourself as you did not end up with me as your bride and will not be able to find a suitable princess to marry. I, on the other hand, will marry Jafar, we shall become sultan and queen, and continue to live the high life here in Agrabah.' Jasmine turned away, walking steadily across the balcony, Rajah following her. 'Like I said, I would get out of here before I were you, before Jafar catches you,' she called out over her shoulder.

'Jasmine –'

But it was too late. Jasmine had already walked through the curtains into her chamber, ignoring any protest from Aladdin.

Having no choice, Aladdin fell backwards over the balcony, landing on his back on the magic carpet, which slowly took him down to the ground. He stared up at Jasmine's balcony and beyond that, the moon, which had turned an unusual shade of the grey, and the sky, which had turned an unusual shade of burgundy.

Suddenly four sets of hands grabbed him.

'Hey!' Before Aladdin could say anything else, one of the guards who had grabbed him quickly tied a gag around his mouth. Looking around him, he saw Abu hanging in a net, which in turned was tied to a tree, and another guard was tying the magic carpet in a knot around a second tree.

A shadow suddenly fell over Aladdin, and he looked up to see the person he currently hated most in this world. 'I'm afraid you've worn out your welcome, Prince Abooboo.' He turned and walked away, calling out behind him. 'Make sure he's never found.'

That was all Aladdin remembered before he was hit over the head with a heavy object and blacked out.

_

* * *

_

__

_TBC_


	2. Two

_Authors Note: This is, quite obviously, the second chapter to 'Just One Night'. The rating might possibly go up a notch because of a suggestive scene in this chapter, and this could be the final chapter depending on what you guys want (whether you want Jasmine to live or to die – to die means a third chapter). As I'm furiously writing the ending to this chapter at 3am in the morning as I cannot sleep, I'll scribble down the disclaimer and get on with it – Jafar, Jasmine, Aladdin and everyone else mentioned belongs to Disney._

* * *

**JUST ONE NIGHT **

****

**Chapter Two**

****

* * *

The Sultan sighed inwardly as he walked towards his daughter's chambers. On the pleading of Prince Ali, he had decided to go talk to Jasmine and see if there was any possible chance that Jasmine would not go through with the marriage to Jafar, which was to take place the following day.

It wasn't that the Sultan had anything _against _Jafar; up to this point he had been a perfect adviser. Jasmine had always told him that Jafar was not one to be trusted, that she ought to get rid of him and find himself a new royal vizier. The Sultan clearly remembered her sharpness with the way she had said 'when I am queen, I will have the power to get rid of you' to Jafar in anger. Now for his daughter to marry the one she had previously hated, to proclaim that she loved him…something just didn't seem _right_.

It also didn't make sense that Jasmine's feelings between hatred and love had seemed to change overnight. That had certaintly not been the case with any other suitor. It wasn't that the Sultan didn't _mind _his daughter marrying his royal vizier – just to him, Jafar seemed just a touch too old and…_Well, things just aren't adding up, that's all_.

Sighing once more, but keeping his composure, the Sultan slipped quietly into Jasmine's room. At the vanity, where she could not see him, sat Jasmine, in her wedding dress, her long hair flowing freely down her back, her eyes studying herself in the mirror as she ran her hair brush slowly through her hair.

'Jasmine?'

Jasmine turned at the sound of her father's voice, smiling kindly at him as she put down the brush. She was so excited about tomorrow, she could not help but try on the wedding dress, just to get a feel of what it would be like. _If only everyone didn't seem to be so strongly against the marriage_, she thought coldly to herself. _I thought everyone wanted me to get married, and now that I'm marrying Jafar, they don't want me to._

She twirled once on her walk to the Sultan, her dress circling her legs and her hair circling her body. 'Oh Father, I'm so happy. How do I look?'

The Sultan looked up into his daughter's face. _Her eyes. They never looked so dark before._

'Like your mother, my dear,' he replied, steadily, 'Radiant. Prince Ali would think so, too.'

Jasmine sighed. _Not this again…not from Father_. 'Father, I don't love Prince Ali. You know I can't marry someone I don't love.' She gave the Sultan a kiss on his cheek, 'Don't you worry – Prince Ali is welcome to stay if he likes. Just don't go getting any ideas.' With that, Jasmine swept softly across her bedroom to sit down on cushions, Rajah moving from where he sat on the balcony to rest across the pillows and put his head down in her lap, purring under the absentminded strokes of his jaw. She watched as the Sultan slowly sat down on the edge of the couch.

'Then why must you marry Jafar, my dear?'

Jasmine's response was so simple, so calm, that it frightened Sultan more than he could show. 'Because I love him.'

The Sultan was quiet.

__

_Oh no, not you too. _'Father, I thought you _wanted _me to be married!' Jasmine finally continued, in exasperation.

The Sultan moved from the couch to sit on the pillows, beside his daughter, and took her hands in between his own. 'I do want you married…to be married a man who will take excellent care of you.'

Jasmine pulled back her hands in surprise, resting them on Rajah's back. 'Whoever said Jafar would _not_ take excellent care of me?' Her eyes glowed with an emotion that the Sultan had never seen in her eyes before. 'I know he loves me. Why would he want to marry me otherwise?' Her eyes narrowed. 'What has Prince Ali been telling you, Father?'

__

_That he fears that Jafar is only marrying you to become what I am, that he will dispose of you once he has gained what he wants. And the thoughts of what might happen to you, what might become of you, puts more fear and pain into me than a thousand blazing swords thrust into my body._

But as the Sultan could not put any of this into spoken words for his daughter, he kept silent. _Allah, let my silence not become the death of me…the death of Jasmine._

Sensing that her father wasn't going to answer, Jasmine sighed and leaned over, giving him a close hug. 'Don't worry, Father. Everything will be just fine. Trust me.'

The Sultan didn't have any choice but to believe her.

'Alright.' He rose and kissed Jasmine gently on top of her hair, 'But you ought to get some sleep, my dear. You will have a long day tomorrow.'

Jasmine smiled under this fatherly gesture. 'Yes, Father. Good night.'

'Good night, dearest.' The Sultan walked across the bedroom and, at the door, turned around. Jasmine was back leaning over her vanity, gently wiping makeup off her face with a tissue.

__

_Take care of yourself, my dear_.

* * *

Outside the palace walls, there were changes that the common folk of Agrabah were getting used to, only days after the wedding. Jafar, now sultan, and the hypnotized Queen Jasmine were now ruling Agrabah, and this fact was scaring more than a handful of people. The palace itself had been moved to sit on a high hill overlooking the city, and while still beautiful, was hardly the inviting palace it had been before. The sky had turned an unusual shade of crimson, and at the night, it was a black moon rather than a white one. Razoul and his guards seemed to have multiplied, and were forever patrolling the city.

Aladdin sighed as he pushed aside his curtain and looked out over the city at the palace. Though the Sultan had invited him – no, Prince Ali – to live in the palace, and though Jasmine hadn't minded, Jafar had had his guards hurl him out in to the city, with strong words of not to come back. So now he was back where he had started – up in the small hole above the streets, with Abu and now the magic carpet. Genie hadn't minded staying, but Aladdin decided to set him free, and now he was off, doing whatever he had always wanted to do, with the promise of returning.

Looking down onto the streets, Aladdin's brow knitted as he realized a fair few people were walking towards the outskirts of the city, bags packed. Up the street, he noticed that even more people were headed in the same direction. Boarding the carpet, Aladdin dove out the window to level with one of the folk.

'What's going on? Why is everyone leaving?'

The folk man looked at him in surprise. 'There's promise of worse to come; we're leaving while we can. I would suggest you do the same.' With that, the man continued to walk, cutting through the now thick sea of people.

Aladdin, with a sigh, stared up at the dark palace. _Jasmine…do you know what's going on?_

He turned back to look up at his so-called home. _Not much of a home compared to the palace_. 'Carpet, let's go get Abu. We've got a score yet to settle.'

* * *

'Jafar?'

Jasmine, now queen, walked briskly down one of the corridors of the palace. She rubbed the diamonds on her wedding ring absentmindedly. From her balcony, she had noticed hordes of people walking towards the outskirts of the city, and wondered if Jafar knew about this. It surely wasn't a good sign.

'Jafar?' _Where is that man? _Jasmine had felt she'd walked for miles and yet had not come across him. Pushing back the curtains to the throne room, she smiled to herself and walked in.

Jafar sat on the throne, tapping his long fingers on the top of his staff, his other hand unconsciouslystroking his beard. Iago sat on his shoulder, quite grateful not to be fed any more revolting crackers. The room itself was no longer the blue and white it once was, but now red and black and his throne was in the shape of a giant black cobra. Jafar himself wore the same outfit he had always worn, deciding white wasn't his colour and being the vain man he was, refused to wear the sultan outfit. _So vain, but in white he would not look as half as handsome as he does now._

Jasmine linked her hands behind her back and slowly slaunted into the throne room. 'Oh, Jafar…'

Jafar looked up at the sound of Jasmine's voice, and smirked softly to himself at the sight of her. _Such a pretty little thing_. She still wore her red harem outfit and the gold crown, her hair long and thick down her back. He was impressed of how easy is was to have her maintain the idea that she was in love with him, it was like stealing candy from a baby – a couple of hits with the staff, and her mind was under his control.

He stood up and met her halfway, swinging her around so her back was to the throne and holding her around the waist. 'My lady.'

Jasmine smiled ran her hands over his shoulders as she kissed him, then pressed a finger against his lips after they parted. 'Do you know what the commonfolk are up to?'

Jafar's eyes narrowed as he moved her hand away from his mouth. 'What are they doing?'

'They seem to be leaving the city. In an exodus of people.'

His eyes became little more than slits as he wrenched himself away from Jasmine to look out over the city. Sure enough, people were walking to the outskirts. '_What?!_' Jafar half yelled, half growled. He felt Jasmine come up behind him and rest her hand on his arm. 'How long has this been going on?'

'I don't know,' she replied truthfully. _Calm down, will you? _'I noticed it from our balcony and came to find you.'

'Iago,' Jafar suddenly snapped, turning to the bird on his shoulder. 'Go find the guards and tell them. Have them deal with it.'

Iago grinned. 'Yes, oh evil one.' With that, Iago was gone.

Jasmine smiled and taking him by the hand, lead Jafar out of the throne room and down the corridor to their chambers. 'You're a very snaky man, Jafar.'

Jafar slammed the bedroom door behind them with his foot and picked up Jasmine, who landed on the bed with a shout. 'A snake, am I?' he asked, advancing towards the bed. Jasmine smiled and loosely covered herself with a sheet, which was immediately thrown off. Jafar growled, his vampire-like incisors showing. 'I'll show you just how _snake like _I can be…' With that, Jasmine screamed out before groaning as he leapt on her, pressing his mouth against her neck.

* * *

__

_Why must all the balconies be identical in this palace?_

Aladdin sighed as he circled on the magic carpet, high above the palace, searching for Jasmine's chambers and her balcony. Problem was, all the balconies looked identical, and from way up against the blood red sky, it was close to impossible to work out which balcony was Jasmine's.

No one had managed to escape Agrabah. Aladdin had watched far above the city as a sudden flax of guards had poured from the palace, racing towards the outskirts. Many had stopped and turned away at the sight of them, but those who still attempted to escape had been slaughtered.

Eventually it was Abu, who was clinging on for dear life to the back of Aladdin's vest, who managed to spot the ropes still hanging from the trees where Jafar's guards had tied him and the magic carpet up to, and knew that the balcony almost directly above was Jasmine's. Within seconds he had managed to get that across to Aladdin, and moments later, Aladdin had aimed the magic carpet for that balcony.

Aladdin didn't really know what he planned to do. All he knew was that he had to get Jasmine back and break Jafar's spell over her as well as his control over Agrabah. He had deliberately picked to come in the dead of the night, where he hoped he could awaken Jasmine in her chambers and get her out of the palace, hopefully breaking the spell, without being noticed.

If Jasmine was still…_No, I can't think about that. I mustn't._

The magic carpet came to a stop on the balcony and with Abu on his shoulder, Aladdin slowly crept across to the curtains, and stepped inside the bedroom.

'Jas…' he whispered, but trailed off. Jasmine was not to be seen, and with a brisk, silent search in the room, discovered Jasmine's bed, still made and without her in it. Clearly, she no longer lived in her chambers. 'Then where else…' _Oh no, please don't tell me she's sleeping with him…_

__

_Why wouldn't she? She's married to him, remember?_

Oh, Aladdin remembered. How could he possibly forget? He had no choice; he'd have to go looking for Jafar's chambers, and change his plans.

'Carpet.' Aladdin turned around to the balcony, and mouthed silently to the carpet, which came over obediently so Aladdin could climb aboard. Silently they floated though Jasmine's chambers, and after opening the door and carefully looking around to make sure there were no guards, they went left down the corridor.

Spending some time searching, Aladdin realised that there weren't really all that many sleeping chambers. After accidentally going into one chamber to find the Sultan asleep in his bed, he crept back out, soon coming along another chamber with two sleeping individuals in the bed.

And the snake staff, resting across the vanity.

Aladdin's eyes grew wide at the sight of it, and he silently disembarked the carpet. _Could this get any easier? _he wondered as he crept across the bedroom towards the vanity. If he could get a hold of the staff and smash it, would Jasmine snap out of her trance…

'I wouldn't do that if I were you.'

Aladdin stood stock-still at the dangerously quiet male voice coming from the bed. Because of his unfortunate freezing to the spot, he was unable to dodge the sudden red bolts directed at him, sending Aladdin straight across the bedroom, far from the staff, crashing into a table and sending a vase smashing onto the floor, breaking into a thousand pieces.

'So, after I directly told you to never come back into the palace, you think it's funny to suddenly show up in my chambers, do you?' Aladdin stared straight up at Jafar, who suddenly stood right in front of him in full attire. He couldn't protest as Jafar suddenly reached down and grabbed Aladdin by his vest, yanking him to his feet. 'You are in trouble, street rat. _Major _trouble,' he hissed darkly.

'What's going on…?' suddenly asked a sleepily second voice from the bed. In the soft night light coming from the grounds outside, Aladdin could make out the pale form of Jasmine, sitting up slowly with the sheets gathered to her chest. 'Jafar…what are you doing?'

'A traitor has decided to disturb us,' Jafar replied through gritted teeth, still holding Aladdin. 'Go back to sleep, dearest.'

__

_Dearest?! _'Over my dead body will you call Jasmine 'dearest',' Aladdin spat out.

Jafar smiled smugly at him. 'Oh, my dear boy, that's exactly what I intend to do.'

'Aladdin?' asked Jasmine, still sitting up in bed, now wide awake. Aladdin could detect no anger in her voice, just surprise and amazement. 'What are _you _doing here? It's the middle of the night!'

'That's what I'd like to know – why he's here at _any _time!' Jafar yelled angrily, then Aladdin felt the metal taste of blood in his mouth as Jafar backhanded him, his grip still tight on his vest. 'Explain yourself, urchin!'

Aladdin forced himself to meet Jafar's eyes. 'I'm here to take Jasmine back. You will not have her…'

Jafar laughed. 'But you're too late,' he moved in close, so he whispered into Aladdin's ear. 'I've already had her. Doesn't it just _pain _youto know that she's mine, rather than yours?' Before Aladdin could reply, Jafar had thrown him against a wall, as well as Abu, and both were chained against the wall. 'And if it pains you so much,' Jafar continued, 'why don't you watch, hmm?' With that, he picked up the staff from the vanity and made his way towards Jasmine.

'Jafar, you –' Before Aladdin could continue, gags were in his and Abu's mouth. They could do little more than watch, shaking in fury.

Jasmine watched as Jafar slowly sat down in front of her, throwing part of his cloak over her cold shoulders. He rested his hand gently against her cheek. 'My Sultana… so beautiful,' he whispered softly. Jasmine smiled, and watched as he raised the staff, the eyes glowing. 'You're mine, Jasmine… you love me… and you always will.'

Jasmine's mind blanked as she stared into the staff's eyes' depths. 'I'm yours… I will always love you…'

Satisfied that Jasmine was once more under his hyponastic spell, Jafar lowered the staff before drifting his hand slowly down her neck, to cover the bite marks he had left there earlier. Jasmine arched her neck into his touch, smiling softly against the pain in her neck. She was only too happy to respond when he kissed her, pushing her body against his and draping her arms over his shoulders.

Aladdin's fury had skyrocketed, watching the embrace. At hearing his muffled protests, Jafar broke the kiss and turned around to look at him, smugly. _So gullible, the pair of them_. 'Is there a problem, street rat?'

The gags disappeared, but Aladdin could hardly speak in his rage. 'Jafar… you… you…'

Jafar stood up, and walked over to Iago's cage, in which Iago still slept. Jasmine fell back against the pillows, sleepy once more. 'Iago, wake up!'

At the loudness of his voice, Iago prompty did so, jumping and hitting his head against the top of the cage. 'Jafar… what time is it…?'

Jafar opened the cage. 'It doesn't matter what time it is!' He reached his hand inside the cage and grabbed Iago, waking him up fully. 'We have an intruder, and _you _are going to get the guards.'

Iago managed to squirm out of Jafar's grasp. 'Yeah, yeah, whatever you say.' He flew across the chambers and out of the room. 'Always me who goes gets the guards,' he mumbled. He was back within moments, three guards who had found down the corridor in tow, including Razoul, who's eyes opened wide at the sight of Aladdin.

'_You, again!_' Razoul scrowled darkly, racing across the bedroom towards Aladdin. Jafar unleashed the chains once the guards had strong grips on both Aladdin and Abu, and Iago flew tiredly to sit on the sheets next to Jasmine, who smiled sleepily and picked him up.

'Sorry you had to wake up, Iago,' Jasmine whispered apologetically, kissing the top of his head lightly.

Iago shut his eyes. 'It's okay,' and nestled himself against her breast, immediately falling back asleep.

At the opposite end of the bedroom, Jafar was ordering the guards and their captives out of the chambers. 'Go to the throne room – we will be there shortly.' He grabbed a hold of Aladdin's vest, 'And don't try any _funny _stuff, either.' Letting go, Jafar stalked back to the bed, and the guards dragged Aladdin out of the chambers.

Waiting in the throne room, fifteen incredibly tense minutes passed. Aladdin was thrown to the floor in front of the empty throne, one strong foot from two guards pressed down on his back. Looking up blearily, he saw Razoul holding Abu firmly in his grasp, in a way so Abu couldn't bite him.

Strong footsteps snapped him away and he looked in the opposite direction to see Jafar and Jasmine walk in, Iago peached on his shoulder. Aladdin felt his fury rise again at the sight of Jafar, who looked particulary dangerous, but felt a prang in his heart at the sight of Jasmine, dressed beautifully in a pink harem outfit but with long sleeves, her hair freely flowing down her back, her crown in place and her blank eyes tired. There was silence as Jafar sat down in the throne, staff in hand, and Jasmine sat on a pile of pillows at his feet, resting an arm on his knees and resting her head on her arm tiredly.

'You can let him go,' Jafar muttered, waving a hand. The guards slowly let go of Aladdin, who stood up in some pain.

'And you can let Jasmine go!' Aladdin spat out.

Jafar smiled, slipping his free hand into Jasmine's hair and slowly trailing a few strands of her dark hair out between his fingers. 'Oh, she's free to go.'

Aladdin blinked. _Did he just say what I think he said? _'You'd let her go…?'

Jafar still continue to smile a strange smile, picking up the ends of Jasmine's hair and kissing it lightly. 'Of course. But really – what could you possibly offer her?' The smile had turned into a sneer. 'She doesn't love you, and it'll be a threatening place, living with a homeless street urchin in a tiny alcove in the city.'

'She doesn't love you, either!' Aladdin yelled out, 'She hates you!'

Jafar smirked. 'Let's ask her, shall we?' He reached under the mass of Jasmine's hair to cup her chin, turning her head to face him. 'Jasmine, my sweet, you love me, don't you?' he whispered, just loud enough for Aladdin to hear, into Jasmine's blank eyes.

Jasmine smiled slowly and pressed her fingers gently against Jafar's wrist. 'Of course I love you.' _That's a girl._

Aladdin felt his heart crash against the cold marble floor. _Oh, Jasmine, can't you see you're under his hypnosis, his power?_

Jafar looked over at Aladdin, who looked absolutely crestfallen. 'She's made her choice, urchin. Give it up.'

'Your Majesty.' Razoul cleared his throat. 'What about him breaking into the palace?'

'Ah, yes.' Jafar stood with a frightening smile, letting Jasmine's head fall against the cushioned throne. He walked steadily over to Aladdin, a sword forming in his hands. 'You won't be seeing morning, my dear Aladdin.'

Aladdin's eyes grew wide, and a gag was suddenly placed back in his mouth, with Razoul's foot pushing down into his back.

But suddenly Jafar paused. 'Wait.' He turned and looked back at Jasmine. 'Dearest.'

Jasmine looked up, and was blinded as she was instantly immersed in a red light. Aladdin watched, stunned, as her clothing changed right before his eyes, the pink harem outfit transforming into a black corset-like top and a long blood red skirt, both made from a sweeping satin material. As the red light died down and Jasmine walked slowly over, Aladdin looked up into her eyes and saw eyes full of hatred and cruelty.

__

_She's not my nice Jasmine anymore_, he thought disheartedly. _She's as evil as him now._

'Darling.' Jafar said calmly, offering the sword to her. 'Why don't you do the honours?'

Jasmine's blank, evil eyes sparkled as she took the sword. 'Gladly.' Aladdin fell back in surprise as Jasmine pressed her gold incased footagainst Aladdin's shoulder, pushing him backwards, keeping her foot there so he couldn't escape. 'Good bye, _Prince Ali_,' she whispered. 'You won't be concerning yourself with us anymore.'

* * *

_TBC_


	3. Finale

_YES I'm back. This is the third and definitely the final chapter. I hadn't forgotten about this story, I'm able to keep a storyline in my head for absolutely years without writing down a single note on it. And it's only been... what... five months? Damn.At least it's only another three months until the DVD (so they say. And to think, there's an IMAX near me!) Thanks all for the reviews, the characters belong to Disney etc etc._

* * *

**JUST ONE NIGHT **

**Chapter Three**

* * *

In the dead of the night in the desert, not many creatures stirred. The sand looked black, stretching lazily over dunes from Agrabah's doorstep to places unknown. A sea of sand, undisrupted except for a horse that came bolting, sending sand flying, encouraged faster by its rider.  
  
'Come on... you can go faster...' The rider wasn't headed for somewhere particularly far away, and though the horse ran fast, time seemed to speed up. Which was the last thing they needed. Eventually the rider and horse pulled up in front of an old almost shack, the rider slipping off the horse and tying him to a nearby post, scratching between its ears. 'Stay.'  
  
The rider knocked on the door, and almost instantly, the door opened to reveal an old, toothless woman. 'Ah, you made it.'  
  
'Let me in.' The old woman complied with orders and let the rider inside, closing it after them. Lighting a lantern, the shack lit up in a soft glow, letting the rider and old woman see each other somewhat more clearly. 'What if there's...'  
  
'There isn't. This place is too far out; don't concern yourself.' The old woman pattered the rider's hand.  
  
The rider remained steady. 'I never said I was concerning myself. Have you got it?'  
  
'Got it?'  
  
'You know what I mean! The whole point why I've come out here!' The rider's voice went up a notch.  
  
The old woman clucked her tongue. 'Sssh... yes, I have it. Come with me.' The old woman grabbed the rider's hand, pulling the rider behind her with surprising force. She picked up a jar of powder. 'This is what we need. Do you want to know how I do it?'  
  
'No.'  
  
'Are you sure?'  
  
'Yes!' The rider's voice became nervous as they shifted from one foot to the other. 'Just...'  
  
'You know it's going to hurt, yes?'  
  
The rider was quiet for a few moments. 'Yes.'  
  
'And that there's no turning back. Do you understand the full impact of what you're about to do?' The old woman was sympathetic.  
  
'Not really. But what choice do I have?'  
  
'You could keep it.'  
  
'No, I can't. And he can't know. He'd...' The rider trailed off, then sighed and sat down in a chair. 'I need to be back by sunrise.'  
  
'I know, my dear. I'll try and be as quick as I can, but I won't rush it.' The old woman pushed back the rider's hood. 'Try to relax. Take deep, calming breaths.'  
  
Jasmine didn't see how she ever could. 

* * *

Aladdin scowled as he attempted to yank his hand away from the wall, only for it to be drawn back by the clutches. 'Back in the old dungeons.' Looking up, he studied one of his hands. The blood had stopped flowing now and his hand was coated in dried blood.  
  
He had to admit his escape was impressive; they'd not known what hit them. He'd thrust his arm up at the last moment, clutching the blade in his hand, letting it cut deeply into his flesh. Pushing himself away, he had fled the room, only to be caught by Razoul and by the monster's instructions, been tossed into the dungeon. Last thing he'd been told was that the monster would be coming to deal with him later.  
  
Jafar was no man. He was a monster.  
  
Aladdin sighed. There had to be some way out. But he had no lamp with the Genie, Abu and or the carpet. Jasmine wouldn't be about to help him, and she was probably walking around somewhere above him. He briefly wondered if the Sultan knew what was going on. He looked out a window high above his head as morning sunlight streamed into the dungeon, and wondered what time it was. How much time he had left to get out of here.  
  
A door opened at the top of the stairs leading out of the dungeon. Aladdin didn't look up; it was only going to be guards with the monster.  
  
'Aladdin?'  
  
Aladdin's head snapped up. Jasmine was carefully making her way down the stairs. He watched her warily, unsure of whether to be happy to see her or not. She wore the dark outfit he'd last seen her in, she radiated the hypnotism. But her voice was sweet, forthright, untainted by the spell. 'Jasmine... ?' She came to a stop in front of Aladdin, staring down at him. Dark circles were under her eyes. 'Are you - '  
  
'You need to get out.'  
  
Aladdin was taken aback at how flat her voice suddenly sounded. She was no longer looking at him, she was rather looking past him, staring at something no one else could see. She was thinner than she had been last, and looked unwell. She was no longer the vibrant princess he'd fallen in love with, nor was she the dark, sinister sultana who had been instructed to kill him. She was a ghost of both selves. 'What has he done to you?'  
  
Jasmine didn't respond. She took a key out of a pouch and set Aladdin free of the chains. He stood, rubbing his wrists and staring at her.  
  
'You have to come with me.'  
  
'Where?'  
  
'To Jafar. He wants to see you.'  
  
He wants to kill me, you mean. Aladdin took a step closer to Jasmine, who in turn took a step further away. He lunged for her wrist, taking it carefully in his hands. Jasmine didn't move. 'Jasmine, what has Jafar done to you?'  
  
'Nothing.'  
  
Aladdin was becoming desperate. Either Jafar was controlling her at this exact moment and telling her what to say, which Aladdin wondered was possible, or something unconvieable had happened, something to make the whole situation more terrible. 'Jasmine... what's happened?'  
  
'Nothing. You have to follow me.'  
  
'No!' Jasmine stared at Aladdin. His eyes were sharp, wanting to pry information out of her. She wouldn't speak. No one could force her to say anything. 'I don't know what's wrong. But you need to escape. You don't love him!' Aladdin sighed. 'I love you.'  
  
'You both love me?'  
  
'Jafar doesn't love you!' Aladdin nearly exploded. 'He has tricked you into thinking that! He is using you for his own selfish means,' his voice had now become urgent, 'and you need to get away because he'll get rid of you once he no longer needs you.'  
  
'You're lying.' Her voice was uncertain now. If Jafar did love her and Jasmine knew that, why had she been so afraid to tell him? Why hadn't she told him, why didn't she intend on doing so?  
  
'You know I'm not.'  
  
Aladdin watched as Jasmine shut her eyes and slowly reopened them. She didn't want to think anymore. She was so tired, so tired. 'You have to follow me.'  
  
There was no point in asking anymore. Aladdin knew that if he managed to make Jasmine to believe him and she broke out of the spell, he wouldn't have the old Jasmine back. Something had happened to smash any remaining spirit.  
  
Aladdin followed her up the stairs and out of the filthy dungeon. In the corridor, Jasmine carefully looked around to see if anyone was around, and discovering there wasn't, pushed back a curtain to reveal a hidden corridor. 'Follow me.'  
  
The corridor wasn't that long, and there wasn't any other corridors or doors attached to it. Just a solid door at the other end. He followed Jasmine down it, letting the curtain fall back in place. 'Aren't we going to Jafar?'  
  
Jasmine didn't answer. There wasn't any point in answering anymore. She opened the door to reveal part of the palace grounds, and pointed out a tree at the far end, next to the wall surrounding the palace. 'Climb that tree to escape and do not come back.'  
  
Aladdin stared at her. 'You're letting me escape.'  
  
'Yes.'  
  
'Why?'  
  
'Just go.'  
  
He grasped Jasmine's hands tightly in his own, and she pulled away. 'Will you follow me?'  
  
'No. I can't. Just go, and watch your back.'  
  
Aladdin stared at her. His heart couldn't break in two because it was already shattered. Without another word, he started making his way across the grounds carefully.  
  
Jasmine didn't watch after him, she didn't have the heart to. She pulled the door shut and walked quickly back up the hidden corridor, slipping behind the curtain. Not a moment too soon, because Jafar came storming down the main corridor, cloak flying out around him, the bottom of his staff ramming against the marble floor. 'Where's the street rat? What's taking so long?' he yelled.  
  
She stared at him with no emotion. There was no hate from the years beforehand, no love from the days beforehand. No fear. Nothing now. 'He must have escaped. I went down into the dungeons and he was gone.'  
  
Jafar watched her. What sort of idiot did she take him for? He could see the curtain moving back into place behind her, he knew what had happened. He looked at her tired eyes and slight pain in her face as she stepped away from him. The spell was tiring her, but it wasn't the only thing tiring her, and he knew it.  
  
He walked towards her as Jasmine stood a like a statute, and slipped an arm around her waist, guiding her in the direction of the dungeon. 'Come, my dear, let us take a look.'  
  
Jasmine let herself be led, too tired to resist him. As soon as the dungeon door shut and locked behind them, though, Jasmine's blood ran cold as Jafar whispered hauntingly in her ear.  
  
'I know what happened.'

* * *

At night, the desert was disturbed once more as another rider, darker and taller than the last one, on another horse, raced across the sand. The rider was loaded down this time, and a parrot fly merrily alongside the owner.

* * *

Aladdin quickly scaled the wall back into the palace. He had disappeared as Jasmine instructed, but then decided he could not leave her alone and unguarded in the palace against the monster.  
  
Not even the rumors from the guards and common folk of Jafar's sudden disappearance in the night could detour him. There was nothing in the rumors about Jasmine having disappeared, which made Aladdin fearful.  
  
There was no one around as Aladdin quickly made his way across the grounds, back to the door where Jasmine had pushed him out. He ran down the hidden corridor and carefully pushed aside the curtain. Still no one. He was about to run down the corridor when he suddenly noticed the door to the dungeon.  
  
It wasn't closed all the way. It was open an inch or two. He was quite certain Jasmine had shut it fully when they had left it.  
  
Aladdin slowly opened the door. There was no noise coming from inside, but as he took a couple of steps down the stairs, the stench of blood became strong in his nose. He began to run down the stairs in urgency, but slowed as he looked what lay beyond the final stair.  
  
Jasmine. The unbreathing body of Jasmine.  
  
She lay silently, blood sweeping her clothes. Her face was beaten, but looked peaceful. The hyponastic aura surrounding her earlier was completely gone now, and the hand that lay on the bottom stair had cracked blood under her nails. She had done her best to fought off Jafar, and had failed, paying for it.  
  
Aladdin sat carefully on the second to last step, staring down at Jasmine's body. The blood wasn't disturbing him anymore as he glanced down and saw a scroll lying next to her hand. He picked it up.  
  
Thought you might like to realise this - I knew. She was with my child, and never can be with yours.  
  
Jafar hadn't needed to make himself more clearer. In pain that could not be suppressed, Aladdin buried his face in his hands. 

* * *

** FIN**


End file.
